Cobalt Blue Eyes
by Lina1890
Summary: If only, if only, the young woman sighs, I could forget those Cobalt Blue Eyes.


We come to love not by finding a perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly.

_- Sam Keen, from To Love and Be Loved_

**Cobalt Blue Eyes**

My entire life has been framed around the idea of perfection. I had to be flawless. For to have flaws, you were considered a failure. If you were a failure, you were weak. If you were weak, you were a lesser being.

Most people would say that I lived a harsh existence. No, it wasn't harsh. They are just weak; I wouldn't expect them to be able to understand. They couldn't possibly fathom the level of my existence. I am above them on every level. I am perfection. They are fragile, breakable, weak, disgustingly insipid lesser beings. They should not be considered human at all.

Such vial creatures and yet it is my duty to protect them. They are imperfect. Imperfection is weak. Imperfection can not exist. I will…I will destroy with unmistakable perfection. For I am perfection. I am perfection. I am perfection. I am perfection. I am Perfection. I am perfection-

"Hey Jiraiya, we have a problem with Sig 1389. It looks like its acting up again." Said Iruka as he closely regarded the male -figure in its Deactivation Cell.

_D-Block was used solely for the deactivation of defective robots. The severity of their defectiveness or why they were being deactivated was never revealed. It was said to be none of their concern by the higher-ups. Their motto was "do the job-ask questions never". Iruka and Jiraiya did not mind. It was better that way. Asking questions tended to lead to answers. .Answers got you fired or worse._

"That can't be right," He peered at the said robot as its blue eyes immediately snapped open.

"I am perfection." The robot forced its arm through the glass while capturing Iruka's throat. "Imperfection will be destroyed", said Sig 1389 as it crushed the man throat.

The robot released his hold as Iruka hit the ground with a deafening thud.

"W-What in the....Iruka." Jiraiya whispered as he audibly swallowed. His body froze.

The robot forced his way out of the cell stepping on the pieces of glass as if they weren't even there. He looked in Jiraiya's direction.

"Please, "said Jiraiya as he slowly backed up, "don't-don-t kill me". With blinding speed, the robot was in front of whimpering man.

"So…weak," the robot thrusted his hand through the man's chest and then lowered his head to his ear and said "weakness is imperfection and", he pulled out the bloody organ that was his heart, "your existence is to be terminated." The man fell to the floor while the robot regarded the anomaly in his hand.

"Disgusting," he said as he dropped the organ on to the floor. Right next to the corpse it belonged to.

The robot regarded his location and quickly found the exit. Finding it humorous that the "human" would rather beg for his life than exit the basement.

_Fine…_

"_Not bad, I've written worse". _

Hinata Hyuuga had not planned on writing anything at all especially at 3 in the morning. But she just couldn't get to sleep. She had too many things on her mind; stupid, pointless, nonsensical rants-but things none-the-less…things. The entire night was spent tossing and turning, with her body begging her to sleep and her mind telling her body, "never, bitch". So relenting to her ever-lovin mind, she decided to write something to put her mind at ease, **which **ended with a robot with _**familiar**_ _cobalt blue eyes_ that enjoyed wrenching the heart out of an innocent bystander.

"I really must hate _**him**_, I can practically hear my psychiatrist saying I told you so."

"_Then again, she did say that my loathing toward him might be due to a stronger underlying feeling-not necessarily hate, per se."_

"Well, if it isn't hate-it must be a strong disdain", she moved her head in affirmation, "It sure as hell isn't like."

"_But you have to admit, he's gorgeous, Hinata; not only is he handsome, he is brilliant, intelligent, confident, smooth, se-"_

"No!" Hinata sighed heavily in exasperation. She stood up from her computer desk and started to yell at the computer, as if the thoughts were not her own. But from the contraption in front of her.

"He is a self-assured Class A jack-ass. He steps on anything and anyone if it means being numero uno. He's not courageous; he is a coward who hides behind his rich daddy. Brilliance and Intelligence-give me a break- his dad probably fed him all those so called brilliant plans. And with a father with that much money and power, it must have been very easy to get him into Princeton and Yale. He could be an idiot. For all we know the failure of Mr. Jiraiya's business was his fault. He was a nice old, though perverted, man, kami knows what he has to do to get back on his feet now. He enjoys ruining the lives of others and-"

She took a deep breath from her tirade as a wave of exhaustion hit her. She turned off her computer and walked into her bedroom, pausing for a brief second before actually getting into bed. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 4:10 a.m.

"So 4 more hours of sleep." She turned her body towards the window of her bedroom wall, then placed her covers snuggly against her neck. Her eyes slowly drifted closed.

_..Rrring._

"What the hell….its 4 in the freaking morning."

She picked up her phone without removing herself from her bed.

"Hello…." she said with irritation clearly in her voice.

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I…"

It was as if for a second everything went in slow motion. Her throat formed a large knot. Her body tensed when hearing the very husky masculine voice on the other end.

"couldn't sleep. I'm wondering if…I could come over."

Cobalt Blue Eyes. Which she just a few minutes ago referred to as a Class A jackass.

She could swear that she felt his breath next to her as he asked her that question. It was that simple question that turned her body into a bundle of nerves and at the same time puddle of goo. She could practically see his eyes piercing into her.

"N-Naruto…I…uhh…umm-"

"I love the way you say my name."

"…" _No_, _no, no. Hinata, you know where this will lead. He needs to find a better way of apologizing. Though… the way he apologizes….__**is really convincing**__._

"Hina, are you there?"

"…."_He called me…Hina…he calls me that when…we…_

"Hinata?"

"I uhh…yes?" _Great now I sound desperate and pathetic._

He chuckled. A low and _**very**_ sexy chuckle.

"Can I, Hina...come over….right…now?" He seemed to accentuate two words a little more than the others. Which ones, won't be said.

_No, Hinata, don't give in, say NO_! "Umm… yeah." _Yeah, definitely not pathetic._

"Good, well then. You should probably open the front door for me, love."

She hung up and ran to her front door. No major mishaps unless you count her falling from her bed after getting her feet tangled in her comforter.

She primped herself real quick before looking out the peep-hole of her front door. Sure enough there he was. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. It was going to end TODAY!

"I can do this," she whispered to herself as encouragement.

She opened the door. "Hey, Naruto." If she was going to say anything else, the words were lost as she looked at him.

His disheveled blond hair touched his shoulders lightly giving you that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed sexy look. He wore a pair of faded jeans that hung dangerously low on his waist paired with a black t-shirt that hugged is body nicely. Standing at a strong and chiseled 6'3, he towered over her 5'8 frame. But of all his features, it was his lustful dark blue eyes that shook Hinata to her very core.

Hinata slowly backed up as he entered her apartment. He closed and locked the door without taking his eyes off of her. His eyes slid sensually over her body before meeting her eyes directly. Hinata subconsciously walked backwards as Naruto moved towards her. He stopped. Then quickly, faster than Hinata realized, Naruto pinned her to the nearest wall.

He found her eyes and smiled faintly before whispering "Hey". His mouth slowly descended towards her lips. She could feel the heat permeate between them. They were chest-to-chest, while his arms were wrapped possessively around her waist. Her arms slid up to wrap around his neck as he lifted her hips to meet his. She panted softly, partly from anticipating the kiss but mostly from the feel of him against her. His tongue teased her lips before claiming them. He grinded his hips against her, making her forget what her name was or even that she had one. The lips broke apart to get much needed air. He looked into her eyes. His cobalt blue eyes smoldering with more than lust, there was …love in his gaze. She imagined she looked the same.

"Oh, well", she thought briefly, "why fight the inevitable?" She is…head-over-heels, irrefutably, in love with him. She was never good at being mad at people, why start now.

"Well, then again", she thought as Naruto picked her up and guided them to her bedroom. "I could try again tomorrow", she thought with a smile.

_Fine_


End file.
